


Artwork

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_Varda_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Varda_x/gifts).



> Artwork for the sga reverse big bang on DW/LJ. 
> 
> Link to first two chapters:  
> http://x-varda-x.livejournal.com/124264.html

Main artwork:  


Extra pieces:  
  
  



End file.
